Danny & Cate
by Caulfield
Summary: What will happen between Rafe's younger cousin and his best friend when he is said to be dead and all they have to turn to is each other? DannyO.C. RafeEvelyn. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cate was in a state of shock when she had heard that her cousin, Rafe McCauley, had been ordered to engage in combat for England. He was like a brother to her and she couldn't even bear the thought of him dying, especially when his own country wasn't even in the war yet. She had overheard her Uncles talk about the war in Europe. She knew that it was inevitable that the United States would soon join forces with England and France, and that Rafe would have to fight eventually; but the fighting still seemed so far away.

"_How could they have ordered him to go? He's in the U.S. Air force!"_ she had thought. It just didn't add up. Granted, he was well known for his flying skills but why would the U.S. Air force give up their best pilot?

When her Uncles had received the news Rafe was already at the train station that was to take him to his flight to England. On the phone he had said, "now C.C. ," for that was the nickname he had given her when they were seven, " I will not have you cryin' over me. I'm a grown man and the best pilot we've got. I'll be back in no time." That was Rafe, always the modest one.

Cate thought about their childhood. Ever since she was seven she would go down to Tennessee with her parents to visit her Aunt and Uncle McCauley. Rafe and his best friend Danny were four years older than her and they never let her forget it. She would always tag along with them even though Rafe and Danny never really liked the idea of playing with a girl and would often try to ditch her. Despite this she would always try her hardest to be more like them. Cate laughed at how much of a tomboy she once was. Her clothes were constantly dirty and she often got into fights with other boys who dared to make fun of her. God, she missed those summers. Her favorite was the last summer her family came to visit. She was thirteen, Rafe and Danny were seventeen. That's when she had learned to fly.

It was the most thrilling experience she had ever had in her life. Her parents never approved of their little lady flying planes and she got in the most trouble of her life for taking it out on her own, but she didn't care. She had discovered her passion. The adrenaline rush from the point of take-off to landing was the best high there was.

After that summer, her parents decided to send her to boarding school like her father. They thought that she needed to be introduced to good society and actually make friends with other girls. When her fourteenth birthday came around she was sent from Chicago to New York City. It was at St. Paul's Academy for Girls that she began to turn into the proper young lady that her parents always wanted. She never let go of some of her old ways, like her impulsiveness and her love of aviation, but she did begin to wear dresses more often and did enjoy the new attentions she was getting from boys. It was almost as if she lived a double life. One side of her couldn't stand the frivolousness of high-society, and the other enjoyed the attentions she received.

Boarding school and those summer visits, however, stopped when her parents died in a car accident back home in Chicago. Cate was devastated. The McCauleys were unable to take her in as they weren't able to take care of yet another child.

She was sent to live with her Great Uncles, on her father's side, in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. Uncle Jack and Uncle Joe spoiled Cate as they never had any children of their own. They were never really what you would call conformists. They treated Cate as they would any boy and even let her fly the plane that they used to rescue hikers and climbers that were trapped up in the mountains. As a result of this, Cate became an independent and intelligent girl, not to mention an extremely good pilot. She had often joined her uncles on one of their rescue missions and developed a taste for adventure. Her parents would've never approved of her Uncles' indulgence in this type of behavior. It was very much unlike the proper St. Paul's girl her parents expected her to be raised as.

"_It's funny how things turn out,"_ Cate thought to herself. Now, twenty-one years of age, she had grown into a fine young woman. Despite their non-conformist outlook on life, her uncles had still managed to turn her into an elegant young lady, never actually forgetting the idea that she was indeed a girl. She grew up to be kind, intelligent and outspoken, especially for her sex. She had a pleasing disposition, although it did unnerve some men that she was so frank. Her appearance was also what most would consider very pleasant. She had long golden blonde hair that she normally left down. Her eyes were a clear, striking ocean blue color. Her skin was tan and she had a tall, lean frame. Cate had always preferred trousers to dresses, but she tried to reflect her parent's upbringing by wearing the fashion appropriate to ladies her age.

It was funny to think that behind her perfect disguise she was a skilled pilot. She knew that one could not tell this at a glance. Men mostly figured she would just make a good house wife, something to enjoy coming home to. That appalled Cate. She had bigger plans for herself than to just cook and clean and take care of the children. What she really wanted to do was to become a pilot in the U.S. Air force; but who was she kidding? They would not even dream of letting a woman fly their precious equipment. No, the closest she would ever get to the Air Force, she decided, was to become a nurse.

So, once Cate found out that Rafe had enlisted, she resolved to do the same as a nurse. It was only two weeks ago that she got notice that they would be sending her to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. It was like a dream. Her uncles were admittedly less excited about it than her, but they gave up trying to control her years ago. Today, she would pack up all her belongings, and tomorrow she would be on a plane, ready to begin her journey. It was exciting, but she was admittedly a bit frightened.

"_Be careful Rafe,"_ she thought to herself, hoping that Rafe would receive this mental message.

Read&Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cate stepped off of the boat at Pearl Harbor with one stretch of her long legs. Her heels clicked on the planks of the dock and her skirt ruffled with the gust of wind that came in from the bay. She put on her sunglasses to take it all in. It was so gorgeous here that it took her breath away. The palm trees swayed with the wind, the water was clear as crystal, the sand was as white and fine as sugar. Indeed, she did not feel as if the rest of the world was at war. Here, it seemed as if all of that was just a bad dream. Here, she was on vacation. Cate smiled to herself.

"Excuse me Miss," said the porter, handing her two of her bags.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled and took them, one in each hand. She then walked down the dock until she came to a taxi that was to take her and a couple other nurses to where they would be staying. The driver took her bags from her and put them in the trunk.

"Excuse me sir, but when will the other nurses be arriving?" she enquired.

"There will be another boat coming. For now, it seems as if it will just be you."

Cate nodded at the man and he opened the door for her. She climbed in and he closed the door behind her. _"Yes, I think I will like it here very much," _she thought as she took off her hat and set it in her lap.

Once Cate had put away her things in their proper place, more of the other nurses began to arrive. A whole group of them just arrived from New York City. They introduced themselves and Cate thought that they were a very lively group. She particularly liked the one named Evelyn Johnson. They were to be housemates during their stay there along with Betty, Barbara, Sandra, and Martha.

Once everyone was unpacked and freshened up, they all went to have a chat in Cate and Evelyn's room. Each one of them situated themselves comfortably and the room was alive with laughter.

"So, sugar, have you met any cute guys on your way here?" said Martha with a big grin plastered on her face.

"No, I travelled alone. You see, where I come from, none of the girls wanted to become nurses. They've already gotten married and started their own families. Really, that's all you can do in such a small town."

"Oh, and where's that? Timbuktu?" laughed Barbara.

"No," laughed Cate, " it's actually a bit closer than that. Have you ever heard of Jackson? It's in Wyoming. I live in the mountains with my Uncles. They're on a rescue team there."

"That sounds dangerous! I bet you worry terribly about them!" gasped the shy one known as Sandra.

"Yes, that's why I tag along. At least I know I can keep any eye on them that way," smiled Cate, remembering the rash nature of her Uncles and all of the scrapes it got them into.

"No way do you go up there with them! That's absolutely crazy!" asserted Barbra.

"It may be, but I love it! The adventure, the danger, the altitude…"



"You truly are one-in-a-million, Cate," sighed Evelyn with a smile. Cate smiled back at her.

"Well!" exclaimed Betty, "I can't imagine running around the top of a mountain saving people. I opt for a simpler form of entertainment. We met some pretty cute guys on the way here. Now, Evelyn found herself a looker, but I adore this one fella they call Red," Betty told Cate.

"Was he handsome?" asked Cate.

"Well, he's no Carry Grant, but he's the most adorable guy you'll ever meet. He has this stutter that most of girls find annoying, but I find it endearing," Betty said dreamily, her thoughts far away from where the girls were.

"And what about you Evelyn? You have a story to tell our dear Cate," said Barbra suggestively.

"Oh! He is the most romantic guy I've ever heard of! Evelyn got very lucky with this one!" Sandra chimed in.

Everyone turned to look at the woman poised on the daybed.

"Tell the story, Evie!" everyone insisted. A rosy hue crept up upon Evelyn's fair complexion.

"Aww, girls, I've already told this one about a hundred times!"

"But Cate hasn't heard it yet! Don't you want to tell her about Rafe?" complained Barbara.

"Rafe?" the name caught Cate's attention as there weren't many guys named Rafe. "What is his last name?"

"McCauley. Rafe McCauley, the love of my life," said Evelyn blissfully.

"He doesn't happen to be a pilot from Tennessee?" asked Cate, her excitement growing.

"Why, yes, do you know him?" asked Evelyn, confused.

Cate squealed causing the girls to look at her alarmed.

"Honey, are you alright?" they smiled, noting the ecstatic expression on her face.

"Rafe's my cousin, but he's practically a brother to me. Where did you meet him? Did you meet his friend Danny? He's also a pilot as well, but I hear that he stayed behind. He didn't go off to the-" Cate stopped short. She was about to say "war". Evelyn's face fell, obviously knowing what Cate was about to say.

"I remember him telling me that he had a cousin who was to be stationed as a nurse at Pearl Harbor…" Evelyn then proceeded to tell the story about how she met Rafe.Cate had to admit that it was very romantic. She didn't expect Rafe to be capable of something like this. Then again, he always was a ladies man. From what it sounded like though, he did seem to have genuine feelings for Evelyn.

"Anyways, your friend, Danny, he was supposed to be staying really close to here. I'm not sure exactly where though," Evelyn finished.

"That truly is the most romantic story I've ever heard! I'm so happy for the two of you!"



"In his last letter he said that he wanted to ask me something very important when he comes back," said Evelyn.

The girls all gasped in unison, all getting that pointed statement.

"Congratulations!" cried out Barbra, giving Evelyn a great big hug.

"Thanks, but I told him to focus on getting home first. That's what is most important at this point," she said grimly.

The group fell silent. The issue of the war did not suit this island, which was full of ignorant bliss.

"Well, girls!" piped up Betty, "those guys aren't gonna dance by themselves, are they? We gotta start gettin' ready! We're goin' out!"

"Girls, I think I'm going to stay her for the night. I'm kind of tired," said Evelyn.

"Evie! Just because Rafe is not here with you doesn't mean that he would want you to stay by yourself and not have any fun!" commented Martha.

"I know, I know. I'm just tired. That's all," she insisted.

"Alright, well, we gotta get Cate out on the town. No doubt we'll be able to catch quite a few good looking fellas with her around!" said Barbara happily.

"So, where's a good place to go around here?" asked Cate.

"I hear that Big Kahuna's is the hot spot. I know for a fact that Red and his gang are supposed to be headed out that way tonight," winked Betty.

"Big Kahuna's it is then! C'mon girls! We still have to get ready!" Barbara shooed them out of Evelyn and Cate's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Cate asked Evelyn as she was picking out an outfit for the night.

"Yes, I have a letter to write. It takes so long for the mail to get to England that I want to get it out as soon as possible."

"Ah, I see. Don't forget to tell him that you met me! I'll be sure to mention you in my letters to him."

"Oh, I will…you look better in the blue dress, by the way. It goes with your eyes," commented Evelyn.

"Thanks Evie!" said Cate as she shimmied into the sexy sleeveless number that showed off her figure.

"Have a good night!" she called back at Evie as she exited the room, slipping on her heels along the way.

"Ready Cate?" called out Martha.

"Yep! I'm excited to meet new guys! There's a complete shortage of them back at home. It's enough to make a girl go crazy!" Everyone laughed at her comment.



"Honey, do the math, there's about two hundred guys to one girl here. Shortage ain't gonna be a problem," Barbara said.

They stepped out of the door talking animatedly and excited for whatever was to happen that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the girls arrived at Big Kahuna's, it looked as if the party had long started before. Cate looked around excitedly and surveyed the crowd. There were many guys sitting on the bar stools, waiting to buy drinks for the nurses. There were others already on the floor, dancing to the upbeat music of the live band. Hardly a minute passed when the group was approached by a gang of very good looking guys.

"Red!" cried out Betty.

"W-w-why hello M-m-miss Bayer," said the man with the red hair and a huge smile on his face, "I almost f-f-fergot how purty you are!"

"Red," she turned to the rest of the guys, "fellas, there's a new addition to our group. Her name is Cate Caulfield and she is Rafe's cousin! Isn't that a funny coincidence?" The one named Billy was the first to come up to Cate. He took her by the hand and said:

"I do believe you are the prettiest girl on the island and, as a gentleman, it is only fitting that I buy you a drink and you return the favor with a dance."

"Hey, sugar, remember me?" butted in Martha. "I'm sorry Cate but this guy still owes me a dance," she then turned to Billy and gave him a menacing look, "ya know, I don't forget these things."

"Right," Billy gulped as Martha dragged him away to the floor by his collar, "can I take a rain check?" Cate waved goodbye to him with a laugh. It was a rather comical sight to see.

"Well, we all know who wears the pants in that relationship," whispered Barbara to the girls. They were all laughing at this comment when Cate heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"There was I girl I once knew who looked an awful lot like you, except she was thirteen and she wore mud-covered overalls," it said. Cate recognized that voice immediately. She turned around to see-

"Danny!" she squealed and leapt into his arms.

"Hey, C.C., how are ya? It's been too long since the last time I saw you!"

"Oh, I've been holding up. And how about yourself? You're all grown up now!" she said looking at him from his handsome face to his toned body.

"Same goes for you! Look at you, you're wearing dresses now and your hair's grown!" He played with a lock of her shining hair.

Danny looked at Cate up and down. It was odd seeing her after all those years. Even with the years that have past, he always thought of her as that gangly thirteen-year-old with that spunky attitude. Nothing could've prepared him for this sight. Her figure was stunning in that blue dress of hers and her blonde hair curled at the ends. He had always liked it when girls left their hair down. Her eyes, though, they were always of interest to him. The blue color was like that of an ocean. They always had this sparkle to them that captivated him. No, it might've just been the fact that he was interested in girls now, but he felt something much different than he had ever felt before.

Noticing that he had been staring at her for what was longer than normal, he spoke up.



"Would you like something to drink? We can catch up on old times, maybe?" Cate smiled that beautiful smile of hers and he felt something awkward happen; like his stomach just dropped to the floor and his knees buckled.

"_Oh boy,_" he gulped inwardly.

"Yes, I would love that," she took him by the arm and he lead her to a table.

"What would you like?" he asked as he helped her into her seat.

"Surprise me," she smiled coyly.

"Uh right, um…just stay here and I will be back in a moment," he stammered. God, it was that smile again.

Danny made his way up to the bar and asked for a margarita for Cate and a whiskey for himself. Coming back to the table where he left Cate he saw that there was already a crowd of men around her. "_God, they just swarm around these nurses like bugs around a light,"_ he thought to himself. He saw that Cate said something that they all laughed at. He felt something that could've been jealously, except for he knew he couldn't be jealous. He just wasn't comfortable with strangers flirting with her like that. Yes, that was it.

"Here's your drink C.C.," he said as he approached the group.

"Margarita; good choice," she said as she began to sip it.

"Who are your friends?" he gaze turned stonily to the group of men.

"Oh, this is Bob," she pointed to the burley looking one, "John," she gestured towards the skinny one, "Tommy and George," she motioned towards a pair of good-looking twins. "They're all in the navy."

"Is this your date?" asked George.

"Ah, well-" she began.

"Yes, I'm her date. Now, if you will please excuse us, we were just about to dance," he held out his hand to the amused looking Cate.

The group of guys looked disgruntled, but took the hint and left with a, "nice talking to you miss."

Danny led Cate out to the dance floor and they began to dance to a slow one. Cate moved in closer to Danny and laid her head on his chest. Danny's right hand fell down to her slim waist and fit perfectly within the curves of her body. Danny hoped to God that she wouldn't be able to feel his heart beating so incredibly hard against his chest.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered into his chest.

"Do what?"

"Told those guys that I'm your date."

"Uhh, well, um, you know, that's what brothers do for their little sisters. Those men looked as if they were gettin' a little fresh with you is all," he stammered.



"Oh," she sounded disappointed, "you know, I could've handled them myself if I ever felt threatened by them." She lifted her head to look up at his face.

"Have you forgotten me? If was capable of standing up for myself when I was thirteen, I'm most definitely capable of doing so now." She hated to admit it, but she was a little bit annoyed with Danny at the moment.

"That's kind of like a 'thanks' but different…"he said jokingly, hoping to relieve the tension he created. Her face relaxed into a smile. So, at least he didn't put her in a bad mood. He did remember how mad she got when they thought she couldn't do anything with them because she was a girl.

"Anyways, what have you been up to all these years?" she asked him.

"You know, just worked on the McCauley farm until I began training. Nothing special. How about you? I heard from Rafe that you went on to study at the University of Chicago. That's amazing!"

"I guess it was, but I just felt like such an outcast there. You know, the professors don't treat women the same as they do the men? They forget that we all took the same test and got similar grades to be accepted into the same college. It really frustrates me that people can be so biased. I mean, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not as intelligent as a man! You see this everywhere, Danny, not just in the university life, but in the air force, the government, the business world. Everywhere! People have this misconception that a woman's place is in the house, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the children. I don't want to end up like that. I need to do something more with my life than what is expected of a woman like me. I-sorry," Cate apologized for her ranting. "I tend to get a little heated on the subject. But, besides the obvious complications, I met some really great friends and it was nice to be back in the city. It was the first time I went back since my parents died and I forgot how much I missed it…" she paused as he dipped her. "I ended up getting a bachelors degree in museum studies. I plan on getting a job at a museum one day, perhaps in Washington D.C., although I am a Chicago girl at heart."

"That's really great C.C.! I'm so proud of you. I'm sure that you will do great things. Believe me; I've seen first hand what you are capable of. You're gonna blow everyone away."

"It's nice to know that I have some support," Cate said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm always here for you," Danny replied, looking back at her.

The song ended and they both stopped, still holding each other and looking into each others eyes until Betty brought them back to reality.

"Hey, Cate, we gettin' a round of drinks at the bar. What's your order?"

"I think I'll have another margarita. The one Danny got me was great!"

"And you?"

"Whiskey on the rocks is fine, miss," replied Danny. He turned back to Cate only to see her looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Uh, ahem, here, you sit by the girls and I will go help get the drinks," Danny said. He had that awkward feeling again before Betty interrupted the moment. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was attracted to Cate, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he had been friends with her ever since they were seven. How could he possibly be attracted to a girl whom he thought of as a little sister.



"Alright," said Cate as she turned and walked over to the girls were sitting to ask them how their night was going.

"Cate, what was that?" asked Barbara.

"What was what?"

"That moment!"

"What moment?"

"The moment you had with Danny Walker! I thought you said you've been best friends with him ever since you were seven! As in _just _friends!"

"We have been!"

"Well, honey, that ain't how friends act. Not where I come from at least."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cate tried to sound confused but she did know what Barbara was talking about. She had felt the "moment". She had felt its full force. She knew in that instant that she had always loved Danny Walker. When they were little it was an innocent sort of love, but it had somehow grew into something more.

The girls all looked at each other knowingly. There was no mistakening the looks that the two were giving each other all night.

"Would you like us to get you alone with him?" asked Sandra. Cate smiled.

"…Yes," Cate confessed.

"Oh good, 'cause I've already put a plan together in my head," said Betty, "and Red said that he would help."

"What?! Red knows?!"

"Aww, darlin' he won't say a word to any of the guys! Ok, it's really simple. When we are all ready to leave, we will just have to cram ourselves into two taxis and just leave no room for the two of you. It's fool proof!"

"Yea, we're just gonna have to keep Billy away from you. I think he still wants that dance and might even try to pull the moves on you at the end of the night," said Barbara looking over at the guys who were at the bar discussing something.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Martha looking menacingly over at Billy who smiled uneasily back at her.

"Yea, we won't have a problem," laughed Barabara.

Over where the guys were at the bar, Danny felt very uncomfortable by all of the questioning from the guys.



"You are the luckiest man! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She looks like she could be in them movies or in a magazine! And what do I have? I have the devil disguised in a dress and heels!" complained Billy.

"Listen, I saw that you guys were havin' like, a moment or somethin'. Do you like her?" asked Anthony.

"No, I don't like her like that! Listen, I told you guys that she's just a friend. I've known her ever since we were seven and she's Rafe's younger cousin. She's like a little sister to me!"

"Alright, so I can have a go then?" asked Anthony.

"No!" Danny said rather too quickly.

"Yea, you just gave yourself away Danny," chuckled Red. They all looked back at the group of girls sitting at the table.

"What do you think they're planning?" wondered Billy.

"W-what m-makes you think that they're p-plannin' somethin'?" stammered Red.

"Look at 'em. They're sitting so close and they are always gigglin' when they look over here," pointed out Anthony. "That's never a good sign."

"Nah, they p-p-probably are just talkin' 'bout the n-n-new shade of nailpolish or somethin'," explained Red.

The drinks arrived and they all made their way back to where the girls were sitting.

"Thank you boys," they all said in unison as the drinks were passed around.

"_This is going to be one interesting night," _thought Cate as she polished off her second margarita and began on her third. She looked over at Danny who seemed to suddenly get all quiet. She had always known him to be shy though, so she didn't think much of it.

"_God, I hope this turns out alright," _was her last thought before she downed her last margarita and suggested that they all leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gee, sorry guys, it looks like there isn't enough room for you! Would you like me to go into the other cab with ya?" said Betty with the sorriest expression on her face. She really was a great actress.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want you to do that! We can take the next cab, can't we Danny?" said Cate, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Yea, it would be no problem," agreed Danny.

"Alright, if you're sure! We'll wait up for you back at home. Danny, I expect you to take care of her!" She stuck her head back through the window of the car.

"No problem, I'll get her home safe," replied Danny with a wave as the cab drove off.

"So," said Cate turning to Danny, "looks like it's just you and me!"

"Yep, looks like it," he replied nervously.

"I'm really not in the mood to go home just yet. Would you like to take a walk on the beach with me for a little while?"

"Uh, sure."

The couple took off in the direction of the ocean. It was a warm night and the air tasted salty as the wind brought waves crashing in on the beach. It was a sight that took Cate's breath away.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" asked Cate as she slipped her arm into Danny's.

"Yes, it is." agreed Danny. Really, he wasn't even looking at the scenery. His arm tensed at her touch.

"Is something wrong, Danny? You seem a little tense. If you want to go back, it's fine. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you," said Cate. She was worried that she had dragged him out there against his will. Danny had always been too soft spoken to oppose anything.

"No, no, not at all. I love to take walks on the beach. Aww, C.C., you know me. I've never been much of a talker," Danny tried to brush it off. Cate knew this, but she had to admit that Danny was never really this tense around her.

"Then we don't have to talk…I'm fine with just being with you," she turned to look at him. Danny caught her eye for a moment but then looked away.

"Let's sit," Danny said quickly.

"Alright," said Cate confused, but nonetheless complying. She took off her heels and sifted the sand between her toes.

Danny was debating on what to say. He wasn't sure if he should admit to the feelings he had for her, or to just keep them to himself. On one hand, they had been best friends for a very long time and he wouldn't want to compromise that (owning to the fact that she may be affronted by his un-brother-like affection). On the other hand, she might return his feelings…but what would Rafe say? Would he be happy that the cousin he adored so much settled for his best friend? Or would he not approve on the grounds that he wouldn't want to have to choose sides if, for whatever reason, things didn't work out and they became angry with each other. It was all far too complicated for his liking.



Cate, however, had already made up her mind to tell Danny that she was in love with him, but couldn't exactly find the words.

"Danny," she began, "I don't know exactly how to say this, but…"she stopped. Danny looked up into her eyes and she could no longer find any words. They both began to lean in for what Cate knew was going to be a kiss. Their lips met and it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. She kissed many guys before him, but this one left all of them behind. She lifted her hand and touched his face and then travelled down to his neck to pull him in closer. That was when-

"CC.," Danny broke off the kiss, "Cate, listen, I-I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't have any idea what Rafe would say about all this, and-"

"Danny," Cate cut him off, "I'm a grown woman, if you haven't realized, and I know what I want. What I want most right now, is you," she leaned in closer to him, but he backed away.

"-Yes, but that's besides the point that I'm trying to make here. This…us, just can't happen. You're like a little sister to me and even though you're extremely pretty and smart and funny and, well, wonderful… that doesn't mean that I should start anything with ya-"

"-Danny, what's wrong? If I'm all that you claim, then why should everything else matter? Just because we've known each other for so long doesn't mean that we can't be something more than just friends. I'm not your little sister; I am a woman who's in love with you. Can't you see that?" Cate was beginning to become angry at Danny's dithering. Her passionate gaze locked Danny in place.

"I, uh, Cate, you're still young-"

"-I'm twenty-one," snapped Cate.

"I'm still four years older than you and I have more experience. Trust me when I say that you don't want this."

"You'd think I would know what's in my own heart! Listen, if you don't want me then just say it! Stop wasting my time with these foolish excuses! It's either, 'yes, I love you,' or 'no, I don't love you.'" Cate said testily.

"I-I," Danny stammered, abashed at her passion.

Cate shoved her feet back in her heels and stood up from where she was sitting. She dusted the sand off her dress angrily.

"Right!"

"Cate, no, believe me, I do… want you, but I know that if it doesn't work out then that may ruin what we have now," Danny stood up, stumbling.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Cate stared him down.

"I-I," Danny stammered and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd gotten into.

Cate looked incredulously at him, like she was utterly puzzled by his hesitance.

"For once in your life, take a chance. Stop playing it safe and actually _do_ something." her voice softened.



"Don't make this any harder than it actually is, Cate."

"Alright," she whispered. "I'm sorry you accept defeat so readily," she turned on her heel and began walking towards the street.

"Wait, Cate, C.C., come back!"

"No, I'll be fine. I would like to walk alone, if you please."

"No, you shouldn't be walking by yourself at night!"

"Oh ho, don't tell me what to do," Cate snapped back, gaining some of her fire back. She quickened her pace.

"Cate, stop! Cate!" Danny ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Danny, let me go!" she struggled to get out his grip.

"No," Danny simply said.

"I swear, if you don't let me go I'll scream!" She looked up at Danny and he looked back at her. He had a hurt expression on his face. Cate stopped her squirming.

"Listen, Danny," she sighed, "I'm sorry I put things so harshly, but, understand me when I say that you've always been the most indecisive person I know and it can be extremely frustrating sometimes...like now, for example."

"I guess so…especially when you are so impulsive yourself," Danny laughed lightly. Cate smiled at the comment.

"So…Although my feelings have not much changed, for your sake, I call a truce. Friends?" She held out her hand.

"Best of friends, as always," he took her hand and shook it. The electric feeling of her touch coursed through his hand, but he decided to ignore those feelings. His self control amazed him.

"_It's better this way…isn't it?" _thought Danny.

"_What could I have expected anyways? Danny was always too cautious when it came to getting close to someone…guess this is just how things have to be,"_ thought Cate sadly.

"Now, will you let me walk you home?"

"I guess so," Cate replied.

The two walked in total silence, all the way up to the pathway that lead up to Cate's house.

"Don't walk me to my door," said Cate as she stopped in front of the footpath.

"Why?"

"Well, that's what a date does, and we've already agreed that you could be nothing of the sort…we could never be…"



"I understand…goodnight C.C.," said Danny. He just stood there awkwardly for a moment, deciding whether or not he should give her a hug or just shake her hand.

"Goodnight." Cate instinctively wrapped him in a hug and Danny uneasily patted her back.

Cate turned away and walked up the path. The lights were still on in the house and as she went in through the door she saw the girls looking out at her through the window.

"Hey girls, thanks for waiting up," said Cate as she walked right past them.

"Whoa, hold on there! What was that?" called out Betty.

"What was what?" she said, her back facing them.

"That!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," said Cate, her voice quivering.

"That hug, darlin'. I'm sorry, but you northerners are crazy. When you end a date you kiss!"

"It wasn't a date. It was nothing like that…we just talked," said Cate dejectedly.

"So, it didn't work out?" asked Martha, the first to notice Cate's uneasiness.

"No, it didn't work out. He doesn't see me like that," the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Honey, yes he does! He's just shy is all! Those type of guys need to be worked on," said Betty.

"No, no, you don't understand. He could never really see me as anything more than a friend. If he had then he would've been more willing to fight for me. But, as it is, he quit even before he began," the tears were flowing more freely down her face now.

"Aww, honey! Come here," Sandra turned her around and wrapped her in a comforting hug as she broke into sobs.

"Shh. I know, I know. You're the type that gives your whole heart to the one you love; unconditionally, resolutely," soothed Evelyn, rubbing Cate's back. "I'm sure he will come to his senses eventually. Nobody who realizes how truly special it is to have your heart would stay away for long."

"Yea, I saw the way he looked at you tonight. He must have some powerful self-control for bein' able to resist you," piped up Martha.

"N-n-no, he will n-n-never do anything because he's afraid to loose our friendship. He w-w-wants things to remain the s-same as it has always been," stammered Cate.

"Only time will tell," consoled Evelyn.

"You should hit the sack. You'll feel much better in the morning," said Barbra, taking Cate by the arm and leading her to her room.

"I doubt it," said Cate gloomily between hiccups.



"Yes, yes, you will! What do ya say to going shoppin' tomorrow? It's the best therapy out there!" sang Martha cheerily.

"I don't feel like doing anything tomorrow. I just want to lay in bed all day."

"No, that won't do. You need to get out. I'm coming to wake you up bright and early!"

"I really don't feel-"

"Well, we'll see how you feel about it in the mornin'," cut off Martha.

Cate sighed and went to her room. She turned on the lamp and began readying herself for bed. Cate tugged at her dress and it fell down about her ankles. Stepping out of it, she retrieved her nightgown from the bureau and eased it down over her head.

Cate knew that most would call her irrational for being so dramatic, but one could be assured that when it came to emotion, she was sure to feel it ten times stronger than anyone else. It was her nature to be so.

As she slipped underneath the sheets, she switched off the lamp, leaving the whole room in total darkness. The only sound to be heard was that of the waves breaking on the beach.

Three hours later, after some silent tears, she began to feel drowsy, and soon fell asleep.

At least, in this state, she was able to feel some sort of relief.


End file.
